Rzeczy złamane
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Powoli na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech; jest w nim nuta goryczy i mądrość, jaka rodzi się z tragedii, smutku i poczucia winy. - To dlatego mnie zwerbowałaś, pani? Bo moja śmierć niczego by nie rozwiązała, ale nie powinienem także żyć, więc pozwoliłaś mi się poświęcić? / Eimear patrzy mu w oczy. - Nie – mówi wreszcie. - Zwerbowałam cię, bo już się poświęciłeś.
1. Chapter 1

_Uwaga, jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie grał w Inkwizycję - fanfik zawiera poważne spoilery co do historii Blackwalla, jest zbudowany na tych spoilerach. Natomiast sama akcja fanfika dzieje się po wydarzeniach z gry, właściwie ma się nich nijak (pomijając te ww. spoilery), szybko przenosi się do Fereldenu i tam już zostaje._

_Jeszcze jeden drobiazg. Ja wiem, że nazwisko Rainier się odmienia przez wszystkie przypadki. Ale ta jedna forma odmieniona mi się koszmarnie, ale to naprawdę koszmarnie nie podoba, jak widzę „Rainierze" to aż mnie zęby bolą od zgrzytania, więc uznajmy, że licentia poetica. Proszę. Ja wiem, że błąd, ale PROSZĘ._

* * *

**. . .**

**RZECZY ZŁAMANE  
**

**. . .**

Inkwizytor odzywa się, zanim jeszcze nowy rekrut, Thom Rainier, ma szansę otworzyć usta.

\- Strażnicy nie mają przeszłości – mówi, zbyt szybko.

Eimear rozumie, co to znaczy troszczyć się o przyjaciela. Ale nie zaakceptuje kłamstwa. Tak, to prawda, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, Straż rekrutuje złodziei, zdrajców i morderców, sama też to robiła, ale zawsze _wiedziała_. Tym razem nie będzie inaczej.

\- Aby zapomnieć o przeszłości, muszę wiedzieć, o czym nie powinnam pamiętać.

Strażnicy są wszędzie, w Orlais, w Wolnych Marchiach. Musi istnieć jakiś powód, dla którego to właśnie z nią skontaktowali się agenci Inkwizycji, jakiś powód, dla którego wybrali właśnie Ferelden.

Inkwizytor chce przemówić, ale Rainier robi krok naprzód i kłania jej się z szacunkiem. To dworski ukłon – a więc nie był zwykłym, szeregowym żołnierzem.

Po jego oczach widać, że jest zdecydowany. Niemal zdeterminowany.

\- Powinnaś wiedzieć… - Rainier urywa, bo najwyraźniej nie wie, jak się do niej zwracać.

\- Mój tytuł to lady Cousland – wyjaśnia Eimear i patrzy, jak jego usta na moment wykrzywia grymas.

Ach, więc pomimo przyjaźni z Inkwizytorem nie polubił szlachty. Po tym, jak sama spędziła tydzień jako honorowy gość cesarzowej Celene, musi przyznać, że trudno mu się dziwić.

\- Ale teraz jestem Komendantką Szarych.

. . .

Jej głos jest jak szkło, czysty i delikatny, ale nie kruchy. W tych miękkich nutach pobrzmiewa ukryta siła. To głos, jakiego chce się słuchać. Przez chwilę, niespodziewanie, Thom boi się, że głos ten zabrzmi szorstko, kiedy tylko ona usłyszy o jego przeszłości.

Ale zgodził się opowiedzieć swoją historię, sam to zaproponował. Teraz nie ma wyboru.

Dlatego mówi jej wszystko. Opowiada, jak był żołnierzem, kapitanem, zaślepionym kuszącym blaskiem złota, jak dla zysku zgodził się zrobić to, czego od niego żądano. Jak zgodził się zabić człowieka, w nadziei na złoto i lepszy status – to, co kiedyś już miał, ale co przez własną młodzieńczą głupotę stracił. Opowiada jej o zasadzce na drodze i o powozie, o wydanych rozkazach i dobytych mieczach, o tym, jak nagle wszystko poszło w ruch. Opowiada jej o głosach z powozu, wysokich, _dziecięcych_ głosach, nie o tym mu powiedziano, nie na _to_ sięzgodził. Mówi jej, że się wahał, bo musiał wybrać pomiędzy życiem tamtych a życiem własnym i swoich żołnierzy, przyznaje, że nieszczególnie myślał o swoich ludziach, że bardziej interesowało go własne przetrwanie, że wahał się, a kiedy wreszcie podjął decyzję było już za późno, i wszystko poszło źle. Nie, poprawia się natychmiast, poszło źle o wiele wcześniej. Mówi jej, że ma krew na rękach, bo to on wydał swoim ludziom rozkaz, którego nie zdążył odwołać.

Mówi jej, jak uciekł, jak ukrywał się w zapomnianych gospodach i próbował zatopić tamto wspomnienie w tanim winie. Opowiada jej o Szarym Strażniku, o tym, jak dostał od niego szansę na nowe życie – jak rozpaczliwie się jej chwycił – i jak tamten Strażnik zginął, zabity przez pomioty, oddając życie za _niego_. Jak niesprawiedliwe było, że dobry człowiek zginął, a on sam przeżył. Jak wziął od Strażnika zbroję i imię, i próbował pomagać innym, próbował w ten sposób sprawić, by przynajmniej imię Strażnika i pamięć o nim żyły nadal, jak używał tego imienia jak tarczy, a swojej winy jak miecza, by chronić się przez _samym sobą_.

Opowiada, jak dołączył do Inkwizycji i walczył w jej szeregach. Jak później dowiedział się, że jeden z jego ludzi, tych, którym dotąd udało się ukryć, miał zostać stracony. Jak nie mógł na to pozwolić, bo to on wydał rozkaz.

. . .

Jego słowa przywołują wspomnienia; pogrzebane głęboko, lecz nie zapomniane obrazy z przeszłości powracają z nagłą ostrością i Eimear znów widzi zamek, stojący w płomieniach, i znów wypełnia ją to wszechogarniające poczucie winy, że tylko jej udało się wtedy uciec, przeżyć. Pamięta wspomnienie ojca – jego ducha – _wizję, miraż_, który w starej świątyni Andrasty powiedział jej, że powinna zostawić przeszłość i żyć dalej. Próbowała to zrobić. Sądziła, że jej się udało. Lecz tak naprawdę jedynie spoglądała wtedy w inną stronę, w głębi duszy wiedząc, że zawiodła, zawiodła rodziców, bratanka, bratową.

Teraz wspomnienia powracają, tak ostre, że sprawiają jej ból. Wie, że to nie był on, ale to, co zrobił, zdaje się wystarczająco podobne, _jest_ wystarczająco podobne, i pogardza nim za to; _nienawidzi_ go za to, że nieświadomie przywołał jej wspomnienia. Nagle nie ma już znaczenia, że Inkwizycja ręczy za tego człowieka, nie ma znaczenia nic poza wspomnieniem Wysokoża i historią Thoma Rainiera, wciąż dźwięczącą jej w uszach.

Ale przecież werbowała innych, których winy były nie mniejsze, niż jego wina, więc dlaczegóż by i nie on, cóż to za różnica? Prawdopodobne jest, że i tak nie przeżyje Dołączenia… Urywa te myśli, przerażona tym, dokąd zmierzają.

Rainier patrzy na nią wyczekująco.

\- Lady Cousland? – pyta z wahaniem, prosząc ją o decyzję.

Eimear zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że on obawia się, że mogłaby mu odmówić. Widzi w jego oczach, że jego skrucha jest szczera. Że on naprawdę pragnie odpokutować za swoje winy. Że dla tej szansy gotów jest poświęcić wszystko, co mu pozostało.

Ale wspomnienia są zbyt wyraźne i dlatego nie potrafi być bezstronna, neutralna, nie potrafi, nie może, bo historia jego przeszłości brzmi zbyt znajomo. Blizna w jej sercu znów jest otwartą, krwawiącą raną, i w tej krwi tonie cały rozsądek. Eimear wie, że za każdym razem, gdy przyjdzie jej wymawiać jego imię, będzie musiała pilnować się, by nie zabrzmiało ono jak oskarżenie.

Jednak jest w niej ta drobna cząstka, która pozwoliła jej jakoś przeżyć te wszystkie trudne lata, ta cząstka niej, która wciąż potrafi dostrzegać w ludziach dobro, która mimo wszystko nadal go szuka – ta cząstka niej widzi jego żal i skruchę. I może ta właśnie cząstka sprawia, że Eimear nagle jest ciekawa tego, jak bardzo człowiek może się zmienić.

Nie zna go, bo to nie był on. Ale nagle pojawia się palące pytanie, trawiące jej myśli jak gorączka, pytanie, którego nie potrafi nawet ubrać w słowa – i nagle jest niezmiernie ważne, by mogła poznać odpowiedź.

. . .

Thom czeka, patrząc, jak komendantka Cousland spaceruje po niewielkiej komnacie w tę i z powrotem, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi; jej stopy niemal bezszelestnie dotykają kamiennej podłogi. Czeka na jej odpowiedź. Czeka na jej osąd.

\- Inkwizytor życzy sobie, aby wszystko odbyło się oficjalnie, tak? – pyta Strażniczka.

Jest uważna, skupiona, obserwuje. Nawet jej głos brzmi teraz inaczej.

Thom kiwa głową, gotów przyjąć jej wyrok. Jednak, ku jego zdumieniu, ona wcale go nie osądza.

\- Niech tak będzie. – Strażniczka podchodzi do drzwi i otwiera je, tak, by zgromadzeni w wielkiej sali ludzie usłyszeli to, co zaraz powie. – Powołuję cię do Szarej Straży, Thomie Rainier – mówi, a jej głos jest spokojny i cichy, niemal miękki, gdy wymawia jego imię.

Jego serce zwalnia i na chwilę niemal przestaje bić, kiedy do Thoma dociera, że ona wymówiła jego imię, jakby było zwyczajnym imieniem, a nie aktem oskarżenia.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Na początku, w świetle świec, zdawało mu się, że jej włosy są jasne. Ale gdy opuszczają Podniebną Twierdzę, by wyruszyć do Fereldenu, Thom zauważa, że jej włosy są białe. Patrząc na jej twarz można by sądzić, że Strażniczka jest młodsza od niego, ale głęboko w jej oczach czai się zmęczenie. To nie są oczy młodej dziewczyny – to oczy kobiety, która widziała zbyt wiele rzeczy, jakich nikt nie powinien oglądać. Oczy Inkwizytora wtedy, pod koniec, też wyglądały podobnie.

Któregoś wieczoru, gdy odpoczywają po całodziennym marszu, Thom z wahaniem pyta o to konstabla Howe'a. Nathaniel siedzi na ziemi; nogi ma skrzyżowane, w dłoni trzyma sztylet, a obok niego leży stos gałązek, które wkrótce zmienią się w strzały.

\- Każdy ma jakąś przeszłość – mówi Howe, a Thom ma wrażenie, że konstabl wie o jego przeszłości, i prawdopodobnie tak właśnie jest.

Ręce Howe'a nieruchomieją. Konstabl podnosi wzrok znad swoich strzał, ale w ciemności jego spojrzenie trudno rozszyfrować.

\- Ją zapytaj, jeśli tak cię to ciekawi. Może nawet ci odpowie. – W oczach konstabla tańczą odbicia płomieni z ogniska. – Ostatecznie przecież ty wszystko jej powiedziałeś.

\- Wiesz – mówi Thom, marszcząc brwi, i nie jest to pytanie.

\- Tak, znam twoją przeszłość. – Howe znów pochyla się nad strzałami. – I znam jej przeszłość. Aż za dobrze, ale to długa historia. – Konstabl milknie i wraca do pracy.

Strażniczka odeszła nieco od obozu; Thom znajduje ją na skraju przepaści, patrzącą na dolinę, która rozciąga się pod ich stopami i dalej, aż do ośnieżonych szczytów Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu. Lady Cousland jeszcze nie rozpoznaje jego kroków i dlatego musi wiedzieć, że to nie Howe, ale jedynie oszczędny ruch głowy zdradza, że w ogóle jest świadoma jego obecności.

\- Dowódco. – Choć ona nawet na niego nie patrzy, Thom z szacunkiem pochyla głowę w krótkim ukłonie.

Strażniczka podnosi rękę i zatacza ramieniem szeroki łuk, jakby wskazywała cały krajobraz przed sobą.

\- Witaj w Fereldenie, Thomie Rainier. – Jest coś specyficznego w sposobie, w jaki wymawia jego imię, w tym, jak jej spokojny głos miękko przesuwa się po tych kilku sylabach.

Thom musi przyznać, że nie brzmi to niemiło.

\- Jesteś bardzo zamyślona, pani – zauważa.

Księżyc świeci jasno i Thom dostrzega przelotny, pozbawiony wesołości uśmiech na jej twarzy.

\- Niektórzy nazwaliby to melancholią.

\- Ja nazwałbym to smutkiem. – Wie, co mówi; smutek, głęboki żal, ach, tak, zna je aż za dobrze.

Strażniczka odwraca się do niego, unosząc brwi. Próbuje przyjrzeć mu się uważnie, pomimo mroku.

\- Tak, ty dużo wiesz o smutku, prawda? – pyta, nie oczekując odpowiedzi, a za chwilę wzdycha. – Każdy Strażnik ma prawo pozostawienia przeszłości za sobą. Ty także.

Thom kręci głową.

\- Nie można niczego się nauczyć, jeśli się nie pamięta.

Strażniczka przymyka lekko oczy, skupiając na nim wzrok, jakby próbowała zajrzeć do wnętrza jego duszy.

\- O tym także wiele wiesz, prawda? – Na moment zamyka oczy, kręci głową. – No, dość tego. – Jej głos brzmi ostrzej; rozkazująco. – A oto odpowiedź na pytanie, którego nie zadałeś: Strażnicy nie mają przeszłości. – Uśmiecha się krzywo. – Każdy niech niesie własne brzemię, Thomie Rainier. Nie tobie dźwigać moje. – Odwraca się od niego i patrzy na ziejącą poniżej ciemną przepaść, ale nie nakazuje mu odejść.

Thom odchodzi mimo to, wiedząc, że Strażniczka toleruje jego obecność, ale nie chce jego towarzystwa. Pełni pierwszą wartę, gdy Howe zasypia. Siedzi przy ogniu, wsłuchując się w dźwięki nocy, a od czasu do czasu spoglądając na lady Cousland. W świetle księżyca, z jej srebrzystą zbroją, białymi włosami i jasną twarzą, Strażniczka wygląda jak posąg wykuty z lodu.

Ona jest jak szkło, myśli Thom, silna, a jednocześnie krucha. Wie to. Wie to dobrze, bo z nim jest tak samo, i domyśla się, że w jej przeszłości stało się coś strasznego, co sprawiło, że właśnie taka teraz jest. Silna, lecz krucha. Wspomnienia jak lód, który nie chce stopnieć.

Wie, że jego wspomnienia nie powinny się rozpłynąć, bo jeszcze nie ufa sobie na tyle, nie jest pewien, czy bez nich potrafiłby być dobrym człowiekiem. Jeszcze nie teraz. Być może nigdy. Ale wydaje mu się, że z nią jest inaczej.

Wie na pewno, że jej przeszłość _coś_ skrywa. Wie. Zadziwiające, jak łatwo jedna złamana dusza rozpoznaje drugą. Zadziwiające, choć przecież tak proste, myśli Thom, przecież wie się z własnego doświadczenia, gdzie szukać pęknięć.

. . .

\- Co wiesz o Strażnikach? – pyta Eimear pewnego wieczoru, pełniąc ostatnią wartę w te wczesne godziny poranka, gdy niebo zaczyna się przejaśniać, godziny koszmarów i snów, kiedy można usłyszeć, jak sfery świata poruszają się w stronę nowego dnia.

Thom Rainier siedzi obok niej, wpatrując się w płomienie. Gdy słyszy jej pytanie, wzdycha i podnosi wzrok.

\- Obawiam się, że niewiele.

Eimear w zamyśleniu kiwa głową.

\- Powiedziałeś mi o twojej przeszłości. Sprawiedliwie będzie, jeśli zdradzę ci twoją przyszłość. Prawda za prawdę, Thomie Rainier – mówi, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- To miła odmiana. – Na jego ustach przelotnie ukazuje się leciutki, pełen goryczy uśmiech.

\- Wbrew temu, co mówią ludzie, Strażnicy nie są odporni na skazę. Pozwalają, by stała się ich częścią.

\- A więc krew pomiotów… - Rainier urywa, zszokowany tą myślą.

\- Pijemy ją podczas Dołączenia – potwierdza, niewzruszona; Stwórca jej świadkiem, miała wystarczająco dużo czasu, by oswoić się przynajmniej z tym. – Krew pomiotów, kropla krwi Arcydemona. Ci, którzy przeżywają… - Przerywa, zastanawiając się, jak wytłumaczyć mu to, o czym Duncan nigdy jej nie wspomniał, bo nie było odpowiedniej chwili, i Eimear zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma także odpowiednich słów. – Skaza płynie w naszych żyłach, ale z czasem staje się silniejsza. Ostatecznie każdy Strażnik musiałby się jej poddać. Dlatego ci, którym nie poszczęściło się na tyle, by zginęli w walce, muszą zejść na Głębokie Ścieżki, by stoczyć ostatnią bitwę. Samotnie. Walczyć z pomiotami, dopóki sami nie zginą. – Patrzy na twarz Raniera i myśli, że to twarz człowieka, który nie lęka się śmierci, bo o wiele bardziej boi się życia. – Nazywamy to Powołaniem.

\- Wiedziałem, że bycie Strażnikiem to nie tylko bohaterstwo i chwała. – O dziwo, jego usta wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu. – Chciałem, żeby tak było, ale domyślałem się, że jest inaczej.

\- Może kiedyś tak było. – Odwraca się w kierunku ognia, próbując nie zwracać uwagi na wzrok Rainiera.

\- Słyszałem o tobie co innego, moja pani – mówi Rainier cicho, a jego szorstki głos jest niemal miękki, gdy mówi o niej tak, jakby była jednym z tych Strażników z legend, z tych legend, które pozwalają mu stać się innym człowiekiem. – Wybacz, nie powinienem…

\- Nic się nie stało. – Zmusza się, by spojrzeć na niego życzliwie, bo nie powinna odpłacać za uprzejmość szorstkimi słowami. – Możesz tak się do mnie zwracać, jeśli chcesz.

\- Dziękuję, moja pani. Za szczerość.

\- Nie zrozum mnie opacznie, Thomie Rainier. – Patrzy na niego, a jej usta ściągają się w wąską, surową linię. – Nie daję ci wyboru.

Rainier skinieniem głowy zgadza się z jej decyzją.

\- Wybrałem już, po tym, jak zginął Strażnik Blackwall. I ponownie, gdy dołączyłem do Inkwizycji, i później, gdy przyjąłem osąd Inkwizytora. – Twarz ma poważną, wzrok zdecydowany. – To _jest_ mój wybór, moja pani – dodaje cicho, lecz z mocą.

Eimear patrzy mu w oczy, próbując zajrzeć głębiej, do wnętrza jego duszy.

\- Niech więc tak będzie. I niechaj Stwórca zmiłuje się nad nami obojgiem.

Usta Rainiera wykrzywia smutny, gorzki uśmiech.

\- Czasem wydaje się, że nie ma okrutniejszej kary niż miłosierdzie Stwórcy.

\- Tak – mówi, bardziej do siebie niż do niego, myśląc o własnych skomplikowanych uczuciach, jakie budzi w niej to stwierdzenie, jakie _on_ w niej budzi. – Może masz rację. – Myśląc o tym, że Fergus przeżył wojnę; o tym, że ten mężczyzna, który siedzi tuż obok niej, szczerze pragnie odpokutować swoje winy; o tym, że ojciec wychował ją na lepszego człowieka, a mimo to ona musi teraz tak bardzo się pilnować, by nie dać Rainierowi poznać, co naprawdę o nim sądzi. – A może to jedyny sposób. Chrzest ognia.

\- Ognia? – mruczy Nathaniel, przekręcając się na drugi bok i przecierając zaspane oczy, kiedy próbuje się dobudzić. – A czy choć raz nie mogłoby to być wino? – dorzuca, ze śmiechem.

Oboje śmieją się razem z nim. Ale kiedy Eimear patrzy na Thoma Rainiera i widzi, że on także spogląda na nią, wie, że ich śmiech jest maską, a tamta rozmowa pozostanie ich tajemnicą. Patrzy na niego i czuje nagły gniew, bo nie chciała i nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z tym człowiekiem, a teraz ten sekret stał się pierwszą, delikatną nicią, która ich łączy.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

To Nathaniel, nie ona, recytuje tradycyjną formułę. Wymawiane jego głębokim i poważnym głosem słowa brzmią złowieszczo, rzucając na komnatę cienie, tak jak ogień płonący w palenisku rzuca drżące plamy światła.

Dziwnie spokojnymi rękami Eimear sięga po kielich.

\- Od tej chwili, Thomie Rainier, jesteś Szarym Strażnikiem.

Rainier występuje naprzód i podchodzi do niej. Na jego twarzy nadzieja miesza się ze strachem; nadzieja, bo tego właśnie pragnął od dawna; strach, bo nie spodziewał się, że będzie to tak ponure.

Eimear patrzy na krew, lśniącą ciemną czerwienią we wnętrzu kielicha. On może nie przeżyć Dołączenia, myśli nagle, może umrzeć – przez moment hołubi tę myśl, a w następnej chwili zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech, pozwalając, by powietrze wypełniło jej płuca i myśli, by zajęło miejsce mściwości. Kiedy otwiera oczy, Rainier patrzy na nią pytająco, ale ona zwleka, nim podaje mu kielich, czeka, by tamto mroczne życzenie się rozwiało, bo ma wrażenie, że jeśli poda mu ten kielich teraz, wręczy mu śmierć, jest tego pewna, a to byłby straszny uczynek.

Sprawiedliwość to jedno, ale tutaj chodzi o coś innego. Każdy niech niesie własne brzemię, myśli Eimear, a ja nie mogę pozwolić, aby moje brzemię zaważyło na tym, jak cię osądzę, Thomie Rainier.

Już spokojniejsza, podaje mu kielich. Ich palce przelotnie spotykają się i Eimear jest zdziwiona tym, jak ciepłe, jak _ludzkie_ są jego dłonie. Wie to, oczywiście, wie, że właśnie to oznacza być człowiekiem – człowiekiem, elfem, krasnoludem; po prostu czującą, myślącą istotą – że każdy może zostać najstraszliwszym zbrodniarzem albo największym z bohaterów, że być człowiekiem oznacza mieć _wybór_.

Rainier wybrał, a teraz unosi kielich do ust i pije, bez wahania. Pije i przeżywa, a ona jest zdecydowana potraktować to jako znak od Stwórcy, znak, że dokonała właściwego wyboru, znak, że Thom Rainier zasługuje na swoją pokutę, na szansę odkupienia. Jasne przypomnienie, że nie do niej należy go osądzić. Ale to nie takie proste, dlatego Eimear osądza go pomimo to. Mimo wszystko; ze względu na wszystko. To nie była ona, to nie był on, to nie dotyczy jej i jego, każdy niech niesie własne brzemię, każdy niech niesie własną przeszłość.

To _dotyczy _jej i jego; wszystko jest splątane, dezorientuje, jak labirynt, jak korytarz luster, jak najciemniejsze i najbardziej zawiłe szlaki Głębokich Ścieżek. To dotyczy _jej _i _jego_, bo za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzy, brakuje jej tchu, a gdy już łapie oddech, powietrze pali ją w płuca jak ogień, który strawił Wysokoże.

. . .

W Amarancie jest łatwiej. Jakaż ironia losu, myśli Eimear. Jakże to właściwe. To tutaj już raz stawiła czoło przeszłości, gdy ujrzała ją w twarzy Nathaniela, i gdy w końcu się z tą przeszłością pojednała. A przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało. Teraz nie jest już pewna, nie, kiedy w nocy znów budzą ją dawno już zapomniane koszmary. Nie po tym, jak – kiedy jeszcze byli w drodze – obudziła się z takiego snu i dostrzegła pochylającą się nad nią zmartwioną twarz Thoma Rainiera, z troską pytającego „Moja pani?". „Koszmary o pomiotach.", odpowiedziała wtedy ostro, zła na niego za tę troskę i zła na siebie za swój gniew i bezradność. Rainier wiedział wtedy, że nie powiedziała prawdy, widziała to w jego oczach, ale o nic jej nie zapytał i tylko wycofał się, zostawiając ją samą. Po chwili wrócił, przynosząc jej flaszeczkę bimbru, zdobytego w wiosce, którą mijali tego dnia, a Eimear była zła na siebie za to, że ją przyjęła. Pamięta, że alkohol smakował gorzko, gorzko jak jej kłamstwo, gorzko jak jego przeszłość.

Mimo wszystko Eimear rada jest z tego, że wróciła do miejsca, które teraz jest jej domem. Jest wdzięczna za paplaninę Sigrun, za niekończące się narzekania Velanny, za życzliwe słowa Reuela, nawet za sprośne żarty Oghrena. Jest wdzięczna za szaloną radość, z jaką wita ją stęskniony Gryf, jej ogar mabari – szczenię jej pierwszej mabari, która nosiła imię Laur, teraz już wielki, budzący respekt pies – ostatnie, co łączy ją z Wysokożem, po tym, jak oddała bratu rodowy miecz.

Jest wdzięczna za swoje łóżko, nie tak miękkie jak orlezjańskie łoża, na których sypiała w podróży, ale wystarczająco wygodne i nawet nie w połowie nie tak twarde jak życie. Rada jest z tego, że wróciła do swojego gabinetu i stosów listów, że znów ma obok seneszala Varela i jego rozsądne rady. Z tego, że wróciła do małej komnaty, w której razem z Velanną i Reuelem warzą ziołowe napary i przygotowują maści. A przede wszystkim z tego, że znów ma mnóstwo pracy, bo to pozwala jej nie myśleć o przeszłości i o Thomie Rainierze.

Stara się o nim nie myśleć, ale obserwuje go. Ale nie znajduje odpowiedzi, a jedynie nowe pytania.

Widzi, jak Rainier siedzi na dziedzińcu, obok Dworkina, z nożem w ręku, i struga z drewna dziecięcą zabawkę. Widzi bałagan w jego komnacie, bo tam też zdarza mu się pracować. Rainier na zmianę jedynie pracuje i trenuje walkę, aby wciąż mieć zajęte ręce, bo to pozwala mu nie myśleć, och, tak, Eimear rozumie to doskonale.

Widzi, jak inni powoli się z nim zapoznają, traktując go tak, jak traktowaliby każdego innego nowego Strażnika. Z czasem być może Rainier nawet znajdzie tu przyjaciół.

Velanna warczy na niego, ale zwykle odzywa się tak do wszystkich. Sigrun zwyczajnie z nim rozmawia, i wkrótce nawiązuje się między nimi nić porozumienia; żadne z nich nie mówi wiele o swojej przeszłości, ale Sigrun dorastała w Kurzowisku i nie musi pytać, aby się domyślać. Varel, Garevel i żołnierze akceptują go szybko, bez pytania, i dogadują się z nim całkiem nieźle. Oghren próbuje namówić go na zawody w piciu, bezskutecznie, ale czasem piją razem i opowiadają sobie historie; później Sigrun zdarza się wspomnieć, że obaj są obrzydliwi, Velanna zaś tylko krzywi się, tak, że nietrudno zgadnąć, co mogą sobie opowiadać.

Nathaniel… Nathaniel wie, od początku, tak jak ona, i ma z Rainierem własne problemy. Ale mimo to w jakiś sposób obaj potrafią się dogadać, choć da się w ich kontaktach wyczuć pewną rezerwę i niechęć. Ale walczą razem, razem jedzą i piją, razem podróżują, a takie rzeczy stwarzają więzi nawet pomiędzy najbardziej niechętnymi ku temu ludźmi. Zresztą Nathaniel jest najrozsądniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego Eimear zna, twardo stąpa po ziemi i polega na swoim rozumie, dlatego nie odrzuca od razu myśli, że mógłby się z Rainierem zaprzyjaźnić.

Jeśli chodzi o Reuela, zdaje się, że Rainier go unika. Reuel go niepokoi; starszy mag jest spostrzegawczy, bystry, ale najistotniejsze jest to, że pochodzi z Jader, z _Orlais_, że znał prawdziwego Strażnika Blackwalla, że słyszał o kapitanie Rainierze, i dlatego Strażnik Rainier obawia się go. Ale Reuel nic o tym wszystkim nie mówi. Raz tylko któregoś dnia podchodzi do Rainiera i zamienia z nim kilka słów, a później długo mówi coś cicho, mając na twarzy ten wyraz, który gości tam zawsze, gdy mag mówi coś życzliwego i mądrego – Eimear jest za daleko, żeby usłyszeć, co dokładnie, ale widzi, jak Rainier odpowiada mu coś ostro, i jak Reuel odchodzi, w oczach mając współczucie. Eimear widzi też, jak Thom Rainier próbuje wrócić do pracy nad zabawką, którą właśnie strugał, ale jego ręce trzęsą się tak bardzo, że udaje mu się jedynie dodać kolejne skaleczenie na poszarpane płótno własnych dłoni.

A chwilę później Eimear czuje nagły, straszliwie silny gniew – gorzki, irracjonalny – kiedy Gryf, _jej _ogar mabari, podbiega do Rainiera i liże go po skaleczonej ręce, a Rainier uśmiecha się i lekko klepie Gryfa po łbie. Ten uśmiech ją zatrzymuje – jego przejmujący smutek. Eimear patrzy i rozumie – z nich wszystkich jedynie Gryf akceptuje Rainiera bez żadnych uprzedzeń.

Przechodząc obok, gwiżdże na psa, i Gryf natychmiast do niej podbiega. Rainier patrzy na nich, a na twarzy wciąż ma resztki – ruiny – tamtego uśmiechu.

\- Mówi się, że ogary mabari są bardzo mądre – zauważa.

\- Czasem wydaje mi się, że Gryf należy do tych mniej bystrych – odpowiada Eimear.

Chce go dotknąć, zranić; wie, że nie ma do tego prawa, ale, na Stwórcę, to _jej_ pies, i choć to niemądre, czuje się zdradzona. Wzdycha cicho i pozwala, by gniew minął. Sięga do zawieszonego u pasa woreczka, wyciąga stamtąd pudełko maści z elfiego korzenia i rzuca je Rainierowi. Widzi w jego oczach pytania, ale żadne z nich nie zostaje wypowiedziane na głos. To dobrze, bo gdyby spytał, musiałaby skłamać.

\- A czasem – dodaje – czasem wydaje mi się, że jest dwa razy mądrzejszy, niż wszystkie pozostałe.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Strażnicy akceptują go, jedni od razu, inni wolniej, ostrożniej. Ale wszyscy traktują go po prostu tak, jak potraktowaliby każdego innego obcego człowieka, nowego Strażnika, którego jeszcze nie znają.

Ale jest wśród nich ten mag, Reuel Caron… Mag z Jader, z _Orlais_, mag, który znał prawdziwego Blackwalla. Thom długo próbował go unikać, ale wreszcie Reuel sam go znalazł i zaczął rozmowę – życzliwe, uspokajające słowa, słowa zachęty – słowa, których Thom nie był gotów przyjąć. Nie był gotów usłyszeć, że nie przyniósł wstydu pamięci Blackwalla. A już na pewno nie był gotów usłyszeć, że jest lepszym Strażnikiem, niż był Blackwall. Od tamtej rozmowy Thom unika maga jeszcze bardziej, ale od czasu do czasu zauważa spojrzenie Reuela i odwraca się od współczucia, które widzi w jego oczach. To zbyt trudne i dziwne, odkryć, że osoba, której reakcji obawiał się najbardziej, tak po prostu go akceptuje, bez wahania.

Tylko konstabl Howe obserwuje go uważnie i nie próbuje nawet się z tym kryć. Thom musi przyznać, że Howe jest jednym z najbardziej bezpośrednich i szczerych ludzi, jakich kiedykolwiek znał, jednak ta wiedza w niczym nie pomaga. Problem w tym, że wcale nie ma wrażenia, iż Howe mu nie ufa; wręcz przeciwnie.

Dlatego któregoś dnia Thom postanawia wyjaśnić sprawę.

\- Obserwujesz mnie – mówi do konstabla, kiedy akurat obaj są w otwartej kuźni na dziedzińcu.

\- Tak. – Howe zerka na niego, jak zwykle bez uśmiechu. – Jestem ciekaw.

\- Czego?

\- Jak bardzo człowiek może się zmienić. – Howe podnosi głowę; w dłoni ma sztylet, który właśnie ostrzył, przez co ogólne wrażenie jest lekko niepokojące. – Zastanawiam się, kim naprawdę jesteś.

Thom odwraca wzrok, tłumiąc westchnienie.

\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć.

\- Ona też cię obserwuje.

\- Lady Cousland? – Prawdę mówiąc, Thom już to wie.

A przynajmniej domyśla się. Gdyby był na jej miejscu, na pewno by obserwował.

\- Tak – przytakuje Howe.

\- Z ciekawości? – zgaduje Thom.

Kiedy czuje na sobie jej wzrok, wydaje mu się, że to właśnie ciekawość. Ale jej ciekawość jest łagodna, jak jej głos, jak gdyby przyglądała się, jakie czyni postępy, a nie wątpiła, czy rzeczywiście stał się lepszym człowiekiem. I ilekroć Thom czuje na sobie jej wzrok, później stara się jeszcze bardziej, nie chcą zawieść jej ciekawości.

\- To bardziej złożona kwestia.

\- Bardziej złożona?

Nathaniel Howe uśmiecha się, tajemniczym, wzbudzającym niepokój uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego jej o to nie zapytasz? – sugeruje.

W tym pytaniu jest coś dziwnego, coś mrocznego. Coś, co nie pasuje do lady Cousland, bo jedyna mroczna rzecz w niej to jej przeszłość, to wszystko, co przeżyła podczas Plagi i później. Jedyna ciemność w niej to ta, którą pozostawił w niej świat, a ona sama jest jak witraż, zabarwiona kolorami, lecz nadal świetlista, a to, co mówi Howe, nie pasuje do niej tak bardzo, że Thom postanawia to zignorować.

. . .

Twierdza Czuwania tętni życiem – kupcy, żołnierze, czasem też ludzie, którzy przychodzą prosić o audiencję u arlessy. Ale nic nie wnosi w miejsce życia tak, jak obecność dziecka, i kiedy twierdzę odwiedza siostra Nathaniela Howe razem z dwójką swoich dzieci, stara forteca wypełnia się śmiechem i niemal rozjaśnia się. Trzeba tylko uważać i ciągle patrzeć pod nogi, by przypadkiem nie wpaść na ciekawskiego chłopca i jego szczeniaka mabari, który biega za dzieckiem dosłownie wszędzie.

Córka Delilah Howe, Emer, nazwana tak na cześć lady Cousland, jest bardziej nieśmiała niż jej brat; nie biega beztrosko po twierdzy, zagadując każdego, i zwykle trzyma się blisko matki lub wuja. Czasem podchodzi też do Reuela, nazywa go „dziadkiem" i prosi o jakąś sztuczkę, a Reuel z chęcią się zgadza i ruchem ręki sprawia, że maleńkie, magiczne fajerwerki wykwitają wokół głowy dziewczynki jak korona z kwiatów.

Kiedy mała Emer pierwszy raz wymyka się na dziedziniec, by przyjrzeć się, jak Thom pracuje, jest zdziwiony, zmieszany, skrępowany, bo jej słodka dziecięca buzia przywołuje zbyt wiele wspomnień. Wszystkie te wspomnienia są bolesne, a niektóre sprawiają, że nadal palą go żal i wstyd. Ale Emer tylko uśmiecha się do niego nieśmiało, patrzy na jego pracę i pyta go, co robi.

Następnego dnia, kiedy Thom zaczyna strugać dla niej zabawkę – małego drewnianego gryfka, który będzie poruszał skrzydłami, jeśli pociągnie się za sznurek – mała Emer nazywa go „wujem Thomem". To imię jest niewygodne, jak zbyt ciasny but – obciera, ciśnie, rani.

Ale mała wraca następnego dnia, i jeszcze kolejnego, a razem z nią przybłąkuje się Gryf. Powoli to staje się elementem krajobrazu twierdzy: mężczyzna, strugający drewnianą zabawkę, ogar mabari, drzemiący u jego stóp i mała dziewczynka z oczami błyszczącymi oczekiwaniem, zaglądająca mu przez ramię. To spokojny, sielski obraz, i może dlatego z czasem słowa, jakie wybrała dziewczynka, przestają sprawiać tyle bólu, aż któregoś dnia Thom słyszy je i uśmiecha się, a uśmiech ten jest tak zaskoczony, jak sam Thom jest zaskoczony tym, że tak miło mu słyszeć te słowa.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę świadkiem czegoś takiego – mówi cicho Nathaniel Howe pewnego wieczoru, po tym, jak odsyła swoją siostrzenicę na kolację. – Wydaje mi się… - mruczy Howe, zamyślony, a jego bystre oczy wpatrują się w Thoma. – Wydaje mi się, że już rozumiem. Dowiedziałem się już tego, czego chciałem. – Powoli, konstabl wyciąga rękę. – Od tej chwili już nie będę cię obserwował, Strażniku Rainier.

Thom z wahaniem ściska rękę Howe'a.

\- Dziękuję, chyba. Konstablu – dodaje, i próbuje pokryć zmieszanie wymuszonym śmiechem.

Nathaniel Howe uśmiecha się przelotnie.

\- Wystarczy samo „Nathaniel". I myślę, że taką okazję należy uczcić odpowiednią ilością jakiegoś zacnego piwa.

Piją więc razem i rozmawiają, choć niewiele, ale rozmawiają nie jak Strażnik ze swoim przełożonym, ale jak bracia broni, i Thom odkrywa, że nie bardzo wie, jak poradzić sobie z akceptacją. Ale wygląda na to, że nauka tego będzie o wiele mniej bolesnym procesem, niż mu się wydawało.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Tego wieczoru Strażnicy piją i weselą się, podobnie jak wszyscy w całym Fereldenie. Tego dnia, jedenaście lat temu, zakończyła się Piąta Plaga.

Lady Cousland razem z pozostałymi jest w wielkiej sali, ale tylko udaje, że pije; często unosi kielich do ust, lecz jedynie sączy wino. Doskonale gra inspirującą przywódczynię, świętującą swoje dawne zwycięstwo, ale Thom wyczuwa w niej melancholię. Jej smutek współgra z jego żalem, podobnie jak szumi w harmonii skaza w ich żyłach, tworząc iluzję braterstwa… Choć może to nie tylko iluzja, a sposób na nagięcie rzeczywistości. Thom doskonale zna to z własnego doświadczenia.

Ma wiele pytań dotyczących Plagi, ale ci, którzy tam wtedy byli, woleliby raczej o wszystkim zapomnieć, nie ma więc nikogo, kto udzieliłby mu odpowiedzi. Chciałby też spytać o przeszłość lady Cousland, ale ona sama nigdy nic na ten temat nie mówi, więc Thom respektuje to milczenie.

Zauważa, że lady Cousland wymyka się z uczty, choć Nathaniel w odpowiednim momencie rzuca jeden ze swych ironicznych żartów i odwraca od niej uwagę; chwilę później już jej nie ma, ale nikt tego nie widzi, bo wszyscy się śmieją. Thom widzi. Patrzy za nią i zastanawia się, jakie myśli i wspomnienia kryją się pod jej białymi włosami.

Zupełnie nagle ma już dość piwa i piosenek. Życzy pozostałym dobrej nocy i wychodzi, zabierając ze sobą małą butelkę miodu. Nie było go tu w czasie Plagi, nie przyczynił się w żaden sposób do zwycięstwa i dziwnie czuje się, świętując coś, w czym nie brał udziału.

W poszukiwaniu spokoju postanawia udać się na mury twierdzy. Ale gdy dociera do szczytu schodów i otwiera drzwi, zauważa samotną sylwetkę i rozpoznaje białe włosy lady Cousland. W świetle księżyca wyglądają jak nimb chwały lśniący nad jej głową.

Podchodzi bliżej, wystarczająco cicho, by jej nie przeszkodzić, ale wystarczająco głośno, by dać znać o swojej obecności. Tak, by lady Cousland mogła go odprawić, jeśli pragnęłaby samotności, lub jeśli po prostu nie życzyłaby sobie _jego_ towarzystwa.

\- Nie świętujesz z innymi, moja pani – zauważa Thom cicho.

\- Byłam tam, Thomie Rainier. – Oczy ma wpatrzone w horyzont, daleko od magicznych fajerwerków Reuela, które rzucają kolorowe blaski na jej twarz, ale coś w niej sprawia, że ta radosna feeria barw wygląda upiornie. – To ja musiałam podejmować wszystkie tamte trudne decyzje. – Jej usta wykrzywia gorzki uśmiech, a w jej oczach widać ból. – Więc wybacz, że nie wiem, jak miałabym świętować coś takiego.

\- Wybacz mi, moja pani. – Chciałby jakoś jej pomóc, sprawić, by jej brzemię było lżejsze, ale nie potrafi; nawet, gdyby potrafił, ona nigdy by mu na to nie pozwoliła. – Zostawię cię samą, jeśli wolisz…

Lady Cousland odwraca się do niego. Wzrok ma skupiony, czujny.

\- Nie ma nadziei na parę łyków bimbru? – pyta.

Thom śmieje się, krótko, cicho, ale to raczej zaskoczenie jej pytaniem, a nie wybuch wesołości.

\- Dobre lekarstwo musi być gorzkie i tak dalej?

Ku jego zdumieniu, lady Cousland uśmiecha się przelotnie.

\- Tak, wiem, to nie przystoi damie.

\- Pewnie nie. Przykro mi, ale nie udało mi się żadnego zdobyć, moja pani. – Podchodzi bliżej i stawia na blankach niewielką butelkę. – Ale mam odrobinę miodu.

\- Dobre i to. – Lady Cousland kiwa głową. – Zapłaciłeś myto, więc możesz tu zostać.

Rozmawia z nim nieco bardziej otwarcie niż zwykle i Thom domyśla się, że musiała wypić więcej wina, niż mu się wydawało. A może po prostu jest bardzo zmęczona i wino podziałało szybciej.

Lady Cousland upija łyk miodu i oddaje mu butelkę. Thom prawie nie pije, ledwie zwilża usta – ktoś będzie musiał dopilnować, żeby lady Cousland bezpiecznie dotarła do swoich komnat. Upić się będzie mógł innym razem.

\- Wspominasz bitwę, moja pani? – pyta wreszcie, gdy cisza między nimi staje się jeszcze bardziej niewygodna niż zwykle.

\- Niezupełnie. – Lady Cousland wzdycha. – Loghaina.

Ach. Wie o Loghainie. Musiałby być ślepy, by nie dostrzec podobieństwa.

\- Przypominam ci go, pani?

Lady Cousland cicho parska śmiechem.

\- Liczy się, że jesteś tak samo ponury? – pyta, ale szybko znów poważnieje. – Ty i Loghain… To nie jest dobre porównanie. – Upija kolejny łyk miodu. – Odwrócone lustrzane odbicie, jeśli już. – I kolejny łyk. – Loghain był nikim, później stał się bohaterem, a później zdrajcą, podczas gdy ty…

\- Byłem nikim – podpowiada Thom. – A później stałem się zdrajcą i…

\- Tak – przerywa mu lady Cousland głosem miękkim od miodu, zanim Thom wypowiada ostatnie słowo: „mordercą". – Ale teraz… - pozwala, by to zdanie niedokończone zawisło w powietrzu.

Niedokończone zdanie; nieskończenie wiele możliwości. A jedna z nich to taka, że był zdrajcą, ale zmienił się w bohatera; odwrócone lustrzane odbicie, ona sama to zasugerowała, bo Thom nie śmiałby tego zrobić.

Dręczy go jeszcze jedno pytanie, i w końcu musi je zadać. Zwerbowała go przecież, mimo wszystko, mimo tego, że od początku wiedziała.

\- Ale zwerbowałaś go, moja pani. Loghaina. - To nie pytanie, ale oboje wiedzą, że pyta.

\- Tak.

\- Aby mógł odkupić swoje winy?

\- Ach. – Lady Cousland dopija resztkę miodu. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Thomie Rainier, Loghain nigdy nie przyznał się do błędu. Nawet pod koniec, kiedy zaczął mnie szanować, nigdy nie żałował.

Jej słowa są jak miód – lekarstwo, które nie jest gorzkie. Jest słodkie. Niespodziewane, zdumiewające, lecz słodkie.

. . .

Widzi w jego oczach błysk czegoś na kształt nadziei. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że nie dokończyła tamtego zdania, bo nie chciała przyznać, że zmienił się w bohatera, że _nie była w stanie_ powiedzieć tego głośno. Jak nie była w stanie powiedzieć, że on nie jest Loghainem; że jeśli już, bliżej mu do Rendona Howe'a, a może bliżej jeszcze do jego ludzi – bo co to za różnica? Nie chce przyznać, że się zmienił, że teraz jest Strażnikiem, rycerzem, i tak, bohaterem. Bo to niemożliwe, bo tak nie może być.

Każde serce jest jak Głębokie Ścieżki, myśli Eimear, jak labirynt pogmatwanych tuneli. Niektóre z nich prowadzą w górę, do światła, a inne w dół, w ciemność, i każdy musi wybrać drogę, jaką pójdzie. Ale czasem trudno jest wybrać właściwie; można się potknąć i spaść niżej; ale można też spotkać dzielnego zwiadowcę, który pokaże drogę wyjścia. Nawet, gdyby miało się mapę, nigdy nie wiadomo, czy jest dokładna. Ostatecznie wszystko i tak sprowadza się do wyboru.

To porównanie pozwala jej na chwilę ujrzeć Rainiera takiego, jakim jest: Szary Strażnik, próbujący wywalczyć sobie drogę wśród pomiotów. Ta myśl nie przynosi żadnego olśnienia, bo ona już to _wie_. Ale wspomnienia zakłócają jej osąd i nie potrafi być wobec Rainiera sprawiedliwa, i może właśnie dlatego tak bardzo próbuje traktować go neutralnie – bo obawia się, że nigdy jej się to nie uda.

\- Zwerbowałam Loghaina, bo zanim stał się zdrajcą, był bohaterem. Bo bez niego nie byłoby dziś Fereldenu, a to dokonanie, o jakim nie da się tak po prostu zapomnieć. – Dlaczego w ogóle mu to mówi, skoro to nie ma dla niego żadnego znaczenia… ach, nie, ma znaczenie, oczywiście, że ma. – Nie mogłam go zabić. Nie mogłam też pozwolić mu żyć. Dlatego pozwoliłam, żeby się poświęcił.

Powoli na ustach Rainiera pojawia się uśmiech; jest w nim nuta goryczy i mądrość, jaka rodzi się z tragedii, smutku i poczucia winy. A wszystko to podszyte jest odrobiną ponurego rozbawienia.

\- To dlatego mnie zwerbowałaś, pani? Bo moja śmierć niczego by nie rozwiązała, ale nie powinienem także żyć, więc pozwoliłaś mi się poświęcić?

Eimear patrzy mu w oczy; Rainier pyta poważnie. Wydaje mu się, że zna odpowiedź, że jego domysły są prawdziwe, ale nie ma jej tego za złe. Ma to za złe jedynie sobie, jeśli ta pogarda, którą dostrzega w jego wzroku, jest jakąkolwiek podpowiedzią. Po raz pierwszy Eimear zastanawia się, czy on sam nie jest swoim najsurowszym, najbardziej bezwzględnym sędzią.

Przypominają jej się słowa starej baśni: „Obyś stał się dobrym człowiekiem.". Zastanawia się, czy _to_ właśnie nie jest jego karą, jego pokutą, i jakże bardzo byłoby to odpowiednie.

\- Nie – mówi wreszcie.

Rainier częściowo ma rację, bo właśnie to myślała o jego życiu i śmierci. Nadal najczęściej tak właśnie myśli. Ale jest jeszcze ciekawość; zgodziła się uczynić go Strażnikiem z jednego, konkretnego powodu, tego samego, który tę ciekawość obudził.

\- Zwerbowałam cię, Thomie Rainier, bo już się poświęciłeś.

Nie następuje żadne nagłe objawienie, ani też jej osąd nagle się nie zmienia. Ale ta myśl zapada głęboko w jej serce jak ciężki kamień wpadający w nurt rzeki. A do tego akurat kamienia nawet przywiązane jest ciało.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Za każdym razem, kiedy jej mabari radośnie szczeka na widok Rainiera, Eimear nadal odbiera to jako obrazę. Ale kiedy Gryf biegnie do niego, albo kiedy obaj bawią się w walkę, albo kiedy Gryf po prostu towarzyszy Rainierowi, bo akurat nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, gdy jego pani jest zajęta obowiązkami komendantki Szarej Straży i arlessy Amarantu – Eimear widzi wtedy na twarzy Rainiera uśmiech, który nigdy nie pojawia się tam w innych okolicznościach. To mały, niemal nieśmiały uśmiech, dobrze ukryty pomiędzy jego wąsami i brodą, ale Eimear jest spostrzegawcza i zauważa, jak mięśnie w jego policzkach układają się inaczej, gdy Rainier się uśmiecha. To spokojny uśmiech, i z jakiegoś powodu wydaje się, że niewłaściwe byłoby pozbawić go tego uśmiechu. Bo nieważne, jak bardzo Rainier stara się ukrywać swoje uczucia, Eimear ma bystry wzrok i dobrze zna bezgłośną mowę twarzy i oczu, i wie, że poza tymi rzadkimi chwilami on nie może zaznać spokoju.

Próbuje traktować go, jak traktowałaby każdego innego Strażnika, bo tak właśnie powinna zrobić. Na Stwórcę, przecież zwerbowała Loghaina. _Loghaina_, a potem Velannę, o której czynach wiedziała, bo widziała ich konsekwencje. Zwerbowała ich oboje, bo potrzebowała ich wtedy, a później okazało się, że żadne z nich nie było złe, że tylko popełnili błędy. Przy tym Velannę doskonale mogła zrozumieć, choć przeraziło ją to nawet wtedy.

Ale czasem, gdy patrzy na Rainiera, przypomina sobie twarz swojego bratanka, nieruchomą, zastygłą w maskę strachu. Musi wtedy zaciskać dłonie w pięści i mocno wbijać paznokcie w skórę, czasem tak mocno, że rani się do krwi, po to tylko, aby jej głos pozostał spokojny i łagodny.

A czasem przypomina sobie okoliczne dzieciaki, które nie znają wiele poza ubóstwem, bo Ferelden wciąż jeszcze nie podniósł się po Pladze; przypomina sobie okoliczne dzieciaki, które uśmiechają się na widok drewnianych zabawek, jakie struga dla nich Rainier, i Eimear czuje się wtedy, jakby miała dwa serca. Jedno pogardza człowiekiem, którym on był kiedyś. Drugie podziwia człowieka, którym się stał. I bez względu na to, jak bardzo by się nie starała, nie potrafi pogodzić jednego z drugim.

Nie do niej należy go osądzić, lecz osądza go mimo to, bo jego historia budzi zbyt wiele wspomnień; bo to, co zrobił w swojej przeszłości, jest zbyt podobne do tego, co przeżyła we własnej. Dlatego osądza człowieka, którym Rainier był.

Ale przede wszystkim przygląda się człowiekowi, którym się stał, by móc osądzić go takim, jakim jest. Z jakiegoś powodu jest pewna, że znajdzie w nim wszystkie odpowiedzi, choć nawet nie wie jeszcze, o co właściwie chce pytać.

. . .

Kiedy nadchodzą rozkazy z Weisshaupt, nakazujące im _ponownie _udać się do miejsca, gdzie mieściła się kryjówka Architekta, Eimear rzuca tak barwnym przekleństwem, że nawet Rainier spogląda na nią zdziwiony, bo choć trudno prześcignąć go w tej dziedzinie, jej się właśnie udało. Nathaniel zaczyna się śmiać i, o dziwo, Rainier także się śmieje, a Eimear jest zdumiona tym, jak zwyczajnie brzmi ten dźwięk. Tym, że pasuje. Rainier jest teraz człowiekiem, który potrafi się śmiać i robi zabawki dla dzieci; Eimear próbuje wyobrazić sobie go _wtedy_, zanim uciekł, zanim zaczął się ukrywać, i zszokowana odkrywa, że się nad nim lituje.

Był kapitanem, został poproszony o przysługę przez szlachcica i tak, gdyby on się nie zgodził, ktoś inny połasiłby się na tamto złoto, ale zawsze są tacy, którzy się zgodzą, i tacy, którzy odmówią. Wtedy, kiedy się zgadzał, nie znał wszystkich szczegółów. A kiedy już je poznał, to była jedna z takich chwil, że był już zgubiony niezależnie od tego, co by zrobił, a jednak zawsze są tacy, co robią, i ci faktycznie są zgubieni, i inni, którzy nie robią, i choć oni także są zgubieni, bo nierzadko tracą życie, ci na koniec ocaleją. A on nie zmienił wtedy decyzji i przez to skazał się na potępienie.

Lecz gdy Eimear patrzy na niego teraz, wie, że nikt nigdy nie osądzi go surowiej, niż on każdego dnia sądzi sam siebie. Nie może przestać myśleć o tym, że nie ma i nigdy nie będzie dotkliwszej kary, że żadna kara nie byłaby gorsza niż to, że on musi teraz każdego dnia żyć ze sobą i z tym, co uczynił.

Przypomina sobie baśń, którą kiedyś opowiadał jej ojciec, o magach, rycerzach i damach, i prawdopodobnie także o Strażnikach; nie pamięta szczegółów. Ale pamięta, że w którymś momencie opowieści stara kobieta – może zielarka czy mag-apostatka, której syn został zabity – że ta kobieta spojrzała na złoczyńcę i spokojnym głosem rzekła mu: „Obyś stał się dobrym człowiekiem.", po czym odwróciła się i odeszła. Lecz zaklęcie zadziałało i złoczyńca stał się dobrym człowiekiem, i zrozumiał, co uczynił, i nigdy żadne przekleństwo nie zadałoby mu tyle bólu.

Eimear nie pamięta, jak skończyła się tamta opowieść. Ale gdy tak patrzy na Rainiera, myśli sobie, że wie. I zastanawia się, czy on przypadkiem nie osądza siebie o wiele surowiej, niż ona osądza jego.

. . .

Po raz pierwszy przychodzi jej to na myśl w Głębokich Ścieżkach, po krótkiej walce z pomiotami, w której Rainier zasłania ją własnym ciałem, jak robił już nieraz, i zostaje ranny tak poważnie, że niemal traci rękę.

Strzała przelatuje obok nich ze świstem i gdy tylko ostatni pomiot pada martwy, Eimear woła Velannę. Elfia magini natychmiast rzuca swe uzdrawiające czary, i ramię Rainiera na moment znika pod błękitnym blaskiem. Velanna koncentruje się przez chwilę.

\- Zostały jeszcze powierzchowne rany.

\- Elfi korzeń poradzi sobie z nimi wystarczająco dobrze, pani – odpowiada Rainier. – Dziękuję.

\- Tylko robię to, co do mnie należy, jak i ty, shemie – prycha Velanna. – Howe, usiądź natychmiast, zanim wykrwawisz się na śmierć! – warczy do Nathaniela i podchodzi do niego. – A ty, komendantko, możesz pomóc naszemu bohaterowi z tym elfim korzeniem – sugeruje magini, zerkając przez ramię.

\- Stwórco, ona chyba za mną nie przepada, prawda? – pyta Rainier, odpinając klamry zbroi.

\- Velanna po prostu nie wie, jak radzić sobie z wdzięcznością – wyjaśnia Eimear cicho.

Co przywodzi jej na myśl ważne pytanie: a czy _ona_ wie?

Metodycznie pomaga mu zdjąć zbroję; czeka, aż Rainier zrzuci tunikę. Jego ciało jest mapą blizn; widywała je już wcześniej, ale za każdym razem ten widok jest zaskoczeniem. Przygląda się jego plecom i piersi: siniak tu, zadrapanie tam, nic poważnego. I jedna świeża, długa rana na ramieniu. Ostrożnie polewa ją miksturą z elfiego korzenia i czeka, aż magia dokończy dzieła – rana powoli zamyka się, aż w końcu zostaje jedynie blizna.

Rainier już wcześniej ją ratował, ale to pierwszy raz, jak został przy tym poważnie ranny. Czy _ona_ umie radzić sobie z wdzięcznością?

Eimear kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Delikatnie przesuwa kciuk po wciąż zaczerwienionym i bez wątpienia obolałym ciele.

\- Zostanie blizna – mówi cicho.

\- Pewnie tak.

Nie jest pewna, czy nadal rozmawiają o jego ranie. Znów przesuwa kciuk wzdłuż blizny i czuje, jak Rainier nieruchomieje nagle, jak zamiera pod jej dotykiem.

\- Dziękuję – mówi wreszcie Eimear. – Za to, że uratowałeś mi życie.

Rainier zmusza się do uśmiechu.

\- Robię tylko to, co do mnie należy.

\- Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu nie potrafi radzić sobie z wdzięcznością. – Eimear stara się, by jej odpowiedź zabrzmiała jak żart, tak, jak zabrzmiałaby, gdyby rozmawiała z kimkolwiek innym.

Widzi, jak Rainier zaciska zęby i wie, że trafiła. W samo sedno.

\- Nienajlepiej – przyznaje wreszcie Rainier szorstkim, zduszonym szeptem.

Nie ma więcej słów, jakie mogłaby mu teraz powiedzieć. Ale on właśnie ocalił jej życie, dlatego Eimear na moment delikatnie kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, tam, gdzie jest świeża blizna, żeby jakoś pokazać mu, że _jest_ wdzięczna. Nie wie, jak mogłaby zrobić to w inny sposób, bo okazuje się, że wcale nie potrafi radzić sobie z wdzięcznością tak dobrze, jak jej się wydawało.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Wizyta Fergusa jest promykiem światła w szarości codziennych obowiązków. I choć trudno w to uwierzyć, jego obecność sprawia, że wspomnienia bledną i łatwiej jest o nich nie myśleć.

Eimear pozwala więc sobie nie myśleć o wspomnieniach, a ci Strażnicy, którzy już dobrze ją znają, z życzliwością uśmiechają się na widok tej zmiany. Ale gdy Rainier na nią patrzy, za każdym razem widać w jego oczach zdumienie, jak gdyby dziwiło go to, że ona wie, jak się śmiać. A po chwili na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech, tak lekki, że ledwie dostrzegalny, ale uśmiech ten jest także w jego oczach; uczucie głębsze niż zadowolenie; jakby patrzył na coś prawdziwie dobrego, jasnego. Z jakiegoś powodu to sprawia, że Eimear zaciska się serce, ilekroć dostrzega jego reakcję na to, że widzi ją szczęśliwą.

Nic nie mówi Fergusowi, bo wystarczy, że sama na nowo przeżyła wszystkie wspomnienia, i przynajmniej bratu chce tego oszczędzić. Ale także dlatego, że kimkolwiek Thom Rainier nie był w przeszłości, teraz jest Strażnikiem, i przysługuje mu ten sam przywilej, co pozostałym: już nie ma przeszłości.

Fergus, tak jak większość ludzi, nie wie nic o przeszłości pozostałych Strażników. Ale jest jej bratem i zna jej przeszłość, może więc domyślać się, dlaczego nazywają ich Szarą, a nie Białą Strażą.

Eimear zauważa, że Fergus rozmawia z Rainierem tak, jak zawsze na początku rozmawiał z pozostałymi. To proste, uprzejme rozmowy, które mogą – choć nie muszą – zmienić się później w niechętną przyjaźń, jak było to z Nathanielem, czy po prostu we wspólne wieczory przy piwie i opowieściach, jak było z Oghrenem czy Sigrun.

\- Gdzie go znalazłaś? – pyta któregoś wieczoru Fergus, zerkając w kierunku stołu, gdzie Thom Rainier siedzi z Nathanielem i Oghrenem, i wszyscy trzej próbują nie opluć się piwem, śmiejąc się z opowieści Sigrun.

W głosie Fergusa nie ma niechęci. Jest tylko delikatny sygnał, że ta nowa znajomość może kiedyś przerodzić się w przyjaźń.

\- W Orlais – odpowiada Eimear, bo tyle może zdradzić. – Był żołnierzem.

\- Ach. – Fergus nie pyta więcej; był na wojnie, zna się na żołnierce.

Wie, jakie rzeczy dzieją się na polu bitwy i poza nim. Lepiej pozostawić go z tymi domysłami.

\- Chciał dołączyć – dodaje Eimear, i to prawda; to była decyzja Inkwizytora, lecz Rainier pragnął dołączyć do Straży, i wyjaśnił jej, dlaczego.

\- To dobry człowiek – mówi Fergus, nie patrząc na nią, a słowa „Byłby dobry dla ciebie, siostrzyczko." dźwięczą w powietrzu, niewypowiedziane.

\- Tak – przyznaje Eimear, a jej głos jest tak samo spokojny i miękki, jak zawsze wtedy, gdy wypowiada imię Thoma Rainiera.

Zupełnie spokojny i odrobinę zbyt miękki, bo musi skupić całą siłę woli, aby nie zmienić jego imienia w oskarżenie. Nie ma do tego prawa.

. . .

Za namową Nathaniela dołączyła do reszty, bo nie mogła odmówić, skoro nawet Velanna raczyła zejść do wielkiej sali. Ale teraz tego żałuje.

Nathanielowi, w przeciwieństwie do niej, widocznie nie przeszkadza, że siedzi z Ranierem przy tym samym stole. Rainier musi i jemu wyraźnie przypominać pewne sprawy, ale najwidoczniej Nathaniel przeszedł już nad tym do porządku dziennego. Może dlatego, że, jak Fergus, nie był tam i nie widział. Ona była i widziała wszystko, od początku aż do gorzkiego końca.

\- Z tą swoją brodą wyglądasz prawie jak krasnolud – zauważa Sigrun, puszczając do Rainiera oczko; policzki ma zaróżowione od piwa i od panującego w komnacie ciepła.

\- Dziękuję, pani – odpowiada Rainier, składając Sigrun dworny ukłon, na tyle, na ile to możliwe na siedząco.

Sigrun jest zachwycona.

\- Ach, mogłabym się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Rainier uśmiecha się. Sigrun tak działa na ludzi, jeśli akurat nie rzuca sarkastycznych uwag, a chwilowo tego nie robi.

\- Jeśli moja broda tak ci się podoba, pani, czy nie powinnaś raczej… - Najwyraźniej Rainier wypił tego wieczoru więcej niż zwykle.

A może po prostu przyzwyczaił się do życia w Twierdzy Czuwania, do towarzystwa pozostałych Strażników.

\- Niby co, uwodzić Oghrena? – Sigrun wybucha śmiechem. – Mowy nie ma, nawet gdyby był ostatnim krasnoludem w całym Thedas!

Tym razem nawet Eimear nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Tak, to prawda, Oghren przez te lata zapuścił imponującą brodę, która zostałaby uznana za bardzo atrakcyjną przez większość krasnoludzkich kobiet, ale… Cóż, to Oghren.

Eimear uśmiecha się, ale uśmiech znika z jej twarzy tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Sigrun zauważa to i lekko trąca Rainiera łokciem.

\- Powinieneś raczej poflirtować z naszą komendantką. Może też by się uśmiechnęła, gdybyś parę razy powiedział do niej „moja pani" – mówi Sigrun głosem, który bez wątpienia wydaje jej się dyskretnym szeptem.

Rainier wygląda na zawstydzonego i spuszcza wzrok, starając się nie patrzeć na _nią_, nie pozwolić jej domyślić się, co właśnie powiedziała Sigrun. Ma nadzieję, że nie usłyszała.

Eimear już ma się odezwać, ale Nathaniel jest szybszy.

\- Sigrun – cedzi przez zęby, ostrzegawczo.

Sigrun z dezaprobatą kręci głową.

\- Cóż, ser Ponuraku, są tacy, co lubią cieszyć się życiem, póki jakieś mają. A dzięki tobie, Rainierowi i naszej komendantce niedługo będziemy nie Szarą, a Smętną Strażą.

Reuel śmieje się na te słowa, śmieje się swoim wesołym, zaraźliwym śmiechem, i za moment śmieją się też Sigrun i Oghren; później śmieje się i Nathaniel; ba, nawet Velanna uśmiecha się przelotnie. Śmiech maga jest szczery, ale Eimear zna go dobrze i wie, że ten śmiech jest zasłoną, za którą ona może się ukryć, i za którą może ukryć się także Rainier. Reuel zna jej przeszłość i zna jego przeszłość, dlatego wie, że żart Sigrun dla nich nie był zabawny.

Dokładnie w tym momencie Rainier spogląda na nią, a ona patrzy na niego. Widzi błysk w jego oczach – smutek, tęsknota, a może po prostu gra świateł i cieni, odblask ognia płonącego w kominku. Eimear nie odwraca wzroku, zmuszając się, aby jej oczy patrzyły spokojnie i może nawet życzliwie, lecz stanowczo. Strażnik Rainier przykładnie wypełnia swe obowiązki, dlatego nie zasłużył, by dawała mu fałszywą nadzieję. Zupełnie jakby wiedział, co ona właśnie myśli, Rainier skłania głowę na znak, że rozumie.

Eimear była samotna bardzo długo; widzi, że on także był samotny. I jakaś cząstka niej żałuje, że poznała jego przeszłość, bo Fergus miał rację, i Thom Rainier taki, jakim jest teraz, byłby dla niej dobry.

Ale wie, a to zmienia wszystko, i teraz pasują do siebie jedynie jak nóż do zadanej nim rany, jak wspomnienia i wina. Tyle że widząc jego szczerą chęć odkupienia win i własną niezdrową ciekawość, Eimear nie wie już, kto jest czym.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Stoi przy głównych wrotach, opierając się o ścianę, i Rainier w pierwszej chwili nie widzi jej, gdy przechodzi obok. Eimear przysuwa się bliżej do muru, wtapia w głębszy cień, ale Rainier zauważa ruch, a może słyszy jej oddech.

\- Pani?

\- Jestem. Tutaj, Rainier. – Pozwala, by w jej głosie zadźwięczała nuta irytacji.

To właśnie czuje i tak odezwałaby się do każdego innego, więc jeśli chce traktować go jak pozostałych Strażników, nie może do niego odezwać się inaczej. Zastanawia się przelotnie, czy to oznacza, że wreszcie zaakceptowała go takim, jakim jest. Ale jest bardzo zmęczona, i pozwala, by pytanie się rozpłynęło.

\- Wybacz, moja pani. Jeśli nie życzysz sobie towarzystwa…

Eimear unosi rękę i Rainier natychmiast milknie. Przez moment cieszy się tą władzą, ale zaraz wzdycha, bo wie, że nie powinna tego robić, że tak naprawdę wcale tego nie pragnie.

\- Nie mam nastroju do żartów, to wszystko. – Obserwuje go spod lekko uniesionych brwi. – Ale może ty będziesz odpowiednio posępnym towarzyszem.

Rainier śmieje się krótko.

\- Smętna Straż, zaiste.

Eimear jest zdziwiona, gdy kąciki jej ust unoszą się w uśmiechu.

\- Niewystarczająco smętnie, Strażniku Rainier. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

Ten jeden raz jest zbyt zmęczona, by się zastanawiać, zbyt zmęczona, by rozważać jakiekolwiek trudne pytania i, Stwórco, jest za to nieskończenie wdzięczna. Ten jeden raz są po prostu dwójką Strażników, ten jeden raz nie musi pilnować każdego wypowiadanego słowa.

\- Obawiam się, że jestem kiepskim towarzyszem, moja pani – wyznaje Rainier.

Eimear wzdycha, a jej dotąd wyprostowane ramiona opadają lekko.

\- Po pierwsze: nie musisz silić się na rozmowę, jeśli żadne z nas nie ma chęci rozmawiać – wyjaśnia cicho, cierpliwie, bo czasem on stara się za bardzo, a to męczące dla obu stron.

\- Właśnie tak, chłopcze! – Z uchylonego okna rozlega się tubalny głos Oghrena. – Gadaniem nie uszczęśliwisz kobiety! Zrób lepszy użytek z…

\- Na Przodków, Oghren, zamknij się! – Głos Sigrun byłby sykiem, gdyby nie był tak głośny.

\- Byłem dwa razy żonaty, dzierlatko, wiem, co mówię…

\- Ach tak? To gdzie niby są te twoje żony?

Eimear patrzy na twarz Rainiera – jest zakłopotany, zawstydzony. Nagle przypomina sobie te niewypowiedziane słowa, jakie tamtego wieczoru wisiały w powietrzu pomiędzy Fergusem a nią, i może sobie poradzić z tym wszystkim tylko w jeden sposób. Wybucha śmiechem. Śmieje się cicho, ale szczerze, a śmiech ten łagodzi nieco ciężar, który tłucze jej się w piersi.

Jest zbyt zmęczona, i po raz pierwszy i być może jedyny są tylko Strażnikami, a ponieważ obserwowała go, wie, że jest dobrym, przykładnym Strażnikiem, że jest dobrym człowiekiem. Widzi w nim wiele znajomych cech, jakie podziwiała czy kochała u tych mężczyzn, którzy w jakiś sposób byli w jej życiu ważni: zdecydowanie i determinację, które przypominają jej Duncana, uprzejmość prawie tak dworną, z jakiej znany jest Teagan, i szacunek tak głęboki jak ten, którym darzył ją Roland.

A w noce takie jak ta, kiedy nie potrafi cieszyć się towarzystwem przyjaciół, bardzo łatwo byłoby jej wyobrazić sobie jego ciężar, jego ciepło, jego dłoń wplątaną w jej włosy i ciche „moja pani" wyszeptane w skórę jej szyi; sposób, by na chwilę zdusić samotność. Eimear śmieje się, bo ta myśl jest absurdalna, tym bardziej absurdalna, że gdyby nie wiedziała o jego przeszłości, to byłoby zrozumiałe, może nawet rozsądne. Gdyby nie wiedziała o jego przeszłości, to byłoby możliwe. Ale wie, dlatego nie jest możliwe, a jej samotność nie może być tu argumentem, _nie pozwoli_, by jej samotność stała się tu argumentem. Eimear śmieje się, bo na pewien pokrętny sposób to wszystko ją bawi.

Rainier przygląda się jej, zaskoczony, i Eimear przypomina sobie, że przecież on bardzo rzadko miał okazję słyszeć jej śmiech. Patrzy mu w oczy i zastanawia się, czy jego wdzięczność nie jest czymś więcej, czy przypadkiem on nie myli własnej samotności – chyba dotkliwszej jeszcze, niż ta, która dręczy ją – z czymś, czego tak naprawdę nie ma. Eimear doskonale wie, jak myląca potrafi być samotność. Wie, bo kiedyś sama popełniła taki błąd. Wtedy, na szczęście, nikogo to nie zraniło, ale tu i teraz zraniłoby ich oboje.

\- Jesteśmy Strażnikami – przypomina. – Bez przeszłości. Ale mamy nowe obowiązki, i wciąż istnieją granice, jakich nie należy przekraczać.

Rainier patrzy na nią, waha się, ale w końcu nic nie mówi. Wydaje się wdzięczny za jej kłamstwo, choć wie, że to właśnie kłamstwo. Nie chodzi o to, że oboje są Strażnikami, ani nie o to, że ona jest komendantką Szarej Straży w Fereldenie. Nie, chodzi o to, kim oboje byli _wcześniej_.

Wszystko, cokolwiek od niej otrzymał – życzliwe słowa, ułudę przyjaźni – wszystko to zbudowane jest na kłamstwie, włącznie z powodem, dla którego wymawia jego imię w ten konkretny sposób, który wcale nie jest, jak zdaje się Rainierowi, oznaką akceptacji, ale raczej dowodem jej słabości, koniecznością. Wszystko to pozory, maskarada. A on, Stwórco, on jest za to tak bardzo wdzięczny, podczas gdy to nawet nie jest prawdziwe, nie z jej strony, bo ona zna jego przeszłość i dlatego to nigdy nie będzie prawdziwe.

A jednak tu i teraz, kiedy śmieje się nie z kiepskiego żartu Oghrena ani z ciętej riposty Sigrun, ale z własnej niemożności poradzenia sobie z tym, co robią z nią własny umysł i emocje, tu i teraz przez chwilę Rainier był dla niej po prostu Strażnikiem, jak wszyscy pozostali, jak ona. I gdy Rainier składa jej ukłon, życzy jej spokojnej nocy i zostawia ją samą w chłodnym wieczornym powietrzu, Eimear zastanawia się, czy on nie tym właśnie teraz jest – Strażnikiem. Wszystkim innym przyznała łaskę zapomnienia o przeszłości – to uprzejmość, konieczność, zwyczaj. Wszystkim, ale nie jemu, bo choć to przecież nie dotyczyło jej bezpośrednio, na swój sposób jest to osobiste.

Ale tym razem po raz pierwszy Eimear rozważa myśl, że może on rzeczywiście się zmienił. Że jest teraz innym człowiekiem. Dobrym Strażnikiem. _Dobrym człowiekiem_? Ta myśl na moment pozbawia ją tchu.

Eimear patrzy dalej, na dziedziniec, na świecie płonące pod kamiennymi stopami figury Andrasty. Nie jest pewna, o co się modlić – może o natchnienie. Ale wyczuwa, że jest coś więcej. Nie jest pewna, o co się modlić, ale podchodzi bliżej, zapala świecę i patrzy, jak płomień budzi się do życia. Ten płomień, ta świeca – to modlitwa. Palące wątpliwości. Maleńka iskra nadziei.

. . .

Nie jest szczególnie ładna; może kiedyś była, ale od tamtego czasu zmartwienia i smutek naznaczyły jej twarz delikatnymi pajęczynami zmarszczek, zacisnęły jej usta w wąską kreskę. Lady Cousland próbuje to ukrywać, uśmiecha się i czasem nawet się śmieje, ale w głębi duszy nie jest szczęśliwa, i da się to dostrzec. Thom wyczuwa jej smutek, promieniujący od niej, wyczuwa jej cierpienie, dźwięczące w harmonii z jego żalem.

Nie jest szczególnie ładna; nos ma odrobinę zbyt długi, szare oczy odrobinę za duże. Ale, Stwórco, to, jak nimi patrzy, jak zagląda prosto do wnętrza jego duszy, a jej oczy są jasne jak niebo o świcie. A ilekroć mówi, zdaje mu się być samą Andrastą, bo, Stwórco, _ten głos_. Miękki i delikatny, ale dźwięczny; miękki jak woda; kojące nuty spływają na jego serce jak balsam. Nie jest szczególnie ładna ale jest piękna, i to nie ma nic wspólnego z samotnością czy pożądaniem, ale wszystko z najmroczniejszą i najjaśniejszą częścią jego duszy, z zapominaniem, z pamiętaniem jak oddychać, jak żyć, ze zbieraniem odłamków tych różnych ludzi, jakimi był do tej pory na kolejnych etapach życia, i z budowaniem samego siebie od nowa.

Był już gotów pozwolić światu dać się przekonać, że Strażnicy nie są nawet w połowie tak szlachetni, jak myślał, a wtedy pojawiła się ona, ideał Strażnika, nie taka, jakiej się spodziewał, bo bliższa rzeczywistości, ale bohaterska. Szarych Strażników nazywa się szarymi nie bez powodu, Thom słuchał jej opowieści i opowieści pozostałych, więc wie. Ale ona niestrudzenie próbuje pomagać każdemu, komu może pomóc, robi wszystko, by zostawić świat odrobinę lepszym, i Thom nie pragnie niczego więcej, niż słuchać jej rozkazów i walczyć u jej boku. Nigdy nie ośmielił się mieć nadziei na aż tak wiele, na taką szansę, by odpokutować, by oddać sprawiedliwość pamięci Strażnika Blackwalla; dostał wszystko, czego pragnął, i jeszcze więcej.

Tutaj wszyscy traktują go, jakby był jednym z nich, jak każdego innego Strażnika. Nikt nie zadaje pytań, bo przeszłość Strażników należy tylko do nich samych – a przecież nawet Nathaniel Howe, który wie, darzy go swego rodzaju szacunkiem i przyjaźnią.

Lady Cousland także wie, ale traktuje go, jakby nie wiedziała. Wymawia jego imię, jakby było zwyczajnym imieniem, traktuje go, jakby był dobrym człowiekiem, i wbrew sobie Thom powoli zaczyna w to wierzyć.

\- Jest ideałem Strażnika – mówi któregoś dnia do Nathaniela Howe.

Konstabl prycha śmiechem.

\- Jakim cudem udało ci się do tej pory nie wyleczyć z tych romantycznych mrzonek o Straży? – Howe marszczy brwi i poważnieje. – Nie, lepiej nie odpowiadaj. – Milknie na moment. – Ona nie jest ideałem Strażnika. Ma na to zbyt miękkie serce.

Rainier wzdycha, bo przecież czytał stare dokumenty i kroniki, słyszał opowieści o ostatniej Pladze. Wie, co działo się później w Amarancie. Wie, co działo się dużo wcześniej w Twierdzy Strażnika.

\- Wiem, że Straż nie jest taka, jak ona. Ale ciągle wierzę, że powinna i może taka być.

\- Być może. – Howe przytakuje, zamyślony. – Ale mimo to ona nie jest ideałem. Zbyt miękkie serce, aby być ideałem Straży takiej, jaką mamy obecnie. Musiała podjąć zbyt wiele trudnych decyzji i wybierać, kiedy nie było dobrego wyboru zbyt często, żeby być ideałem Straży takiej, jaką sobie wyobrażasz. – Howe przygląda mu się uważnie i jakby ciekawie. – Nie wynoś jej na piedestał. Nigdy tego nie chciała. Bycia przywódcą, ratowania świata. Chciała jedynie spokojnego życia.

W jego umyśle pojawia się pewna myśl i Thom pyta, zanim ma szansę się nad tym zastanowić.

\- Wciąż mogłaby takie wieść. – Coś uwiera go w umysł i serce, coś podobnego do żalu czy straconej nadziei. – Przecież jesteście przyjaciółmi…

Howe śmieje się, bez zwykłego echa goryczy w głosie, a zwyczajnie rozbawiony.

\- Może, gdybym nie pamiętał jej jako pięciolatki, z takimi samymi warkoczykami, jakie miała wtedy moja siostra. Nasze rodziny były blisko. – Howe milknie, poważnieje. – Nie wynoś jej na piedestał. Strzeż jej, chroń ją. Bądź przyjacielem, nie wyznawcą.

Thom kręci głową, zaprzecza.

\- Nie jestem…

\- Jesteś, psiakrew, i dobrze o tym wiesz. To dlatego, że wiedziała od początku, ale zaakceptowała cię mimo to, o to chodzi? Ona po prostu taka jest. Ale to wszystko jest bardziej skomplikowane, niż ci się wydaje. Więc skończ z tym nonsensem i bądź takim Strażnikiem, jakiego jej potrzeba.

\- Próbuję.

Nathaniel uśmiecha się przelotnie.

\- Widzę to. Ona także. – Znów milknie na moment. – Ona nie jest twoim odkupieniem.

Thom prycha.

\- Wiem o tym.

\- To dobrze. – Przenikliwe spojrzenie Howe'a wwierca się w niego. – Bo ona też o tym wie.


	9. Chapter 9

Wprawdzie Twierdzą Strażnika opiekuje się teraz Levi Dryden i jego rodzina, ale mimo to stara forteca wydaje się pusta, jak muszla, i tak jak muszla dźwięczy echem szumu morza, tak Twierdza Strażnika dźwięczy echem dawnej chwały i upadków. Ale Reuel zapewnia, że jest już oczyszczona ze wszelkich śladów magii krwi, i Eimear wie, że może czuć się tu bezpieczna, tak jak w Amarancie.

Żałuje, że musiała zostawić Nathaniela w Twierdzy Czuwania, bo przez to zmuszona jest spędzać więcej czasu z Rainierem, a zwykle to Nathaniel dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa. Pozostaje dla niej tajemnicą, jakim cudem Nathaniel tak dobrze się z Rainierem dogaduje – cóż, „dobrze" to może trochę za dużo powiedziane – ale zwykle nie zastanawia się, a po prostu jest za to wdzięczna, bo dzięki temu może Rainiera unikać.

A im bardziej Rainier udowadnia, że się zmienił, że jest dobrym człowiekiem, tym bardziej Eimear go unika. Jej oczy widzą tę przemianę, jej umysł to rozumie, ale jej serce nie może tego zaakceptować – a może na odwrót.

Eimear wchodzi do kaplicy, mając nadzieję odnaleźć tam chwilę ciszy i wytchnienia. Znajduje Rainiera.

Rainier siedzi na ławce, nieruchomy, z zamkniętymi oczami. Ale na dźwięk jej kroków otwiera oczy i odwraca się do niej, wstając szybko.

\- Nie będę ci przeszkadzał, moja pani…

Jej spojrzenie zatrzymuje go w miejscu.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że się modlisz.

Rainier mruga, zdumiony jej uwagą.

\- Ja nie… Nie jestem pewien, czy wiem jak. – Na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech, krzywy, gorzki, złamany, ale pojawia się dlatego, że najwidoczniej Rainier jest przekonany, że ona nie może go dostrzec. – Widzę, że nie wyglądam na człowieka, którego można by podejrzewać o znajomość Kantyczek.

\- Ach, nie modliłam się słowami Pieśni od lat. To nie jedyny sposób. – Podchodzi do figury Andrasty i zapala świecę, a znajomy rytuał niesie ukojenie. – Modlę się własnymi słowami. Myślami. Tym, co czuję. Ofiarowuję to, co mam.

Rainier marszczy czoło. Jego spojrzenie staje się chmurne od smutku, żalu i gniewu.

\- A ja co niby mam? – pyta szyderczo, bezradnie.

Eimear przygląda mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim znów pochyla się nad świecami i zapala kolejną, po to tylko, by zająć czymś ręce. Stwórco, naprawdę nie chce udzielić mu tej odpowiedzi, bo tym samym musiałaby przyznać, że się zmienił, że jest teraz _dobrym_ człowiekiem. Ale… nie raz ocalił jej życie, i jedli ten sam chleb, i dlatego nie może teraz zostawić go bez odpowiedzi, nie teraz, nie tu, w kaplicy, pod kamiennymi stopami figury Andrasty.

\- Powgniataną zbroję – mówi cicho. – Wyszczerbiony miecz. – Milknie na chwilę. – Blizny – dodaje, i wbrew jej woli głos jej łagodnieje. – Drewniane wióry.

Rainier wpatruje się w nią, zaskoczony.

\- To… już coś – mruczy, z podziwem.

W jego oczach pojawia się błysk, jakiego nie widziała tam nigdy wcześniej… Ach, nie, widziała, przez moment, na samym początku ich podróży.

\- Może to jest teraz twoje zadanie, odmawiać modlitwy, których oni już nie mogą – mówi Eimear dźwięcznym głosem, a zarówno ton, jak i słowa, wstrząsają nią tak bardzo jak nim. – Może to teraz twój obowiązek, pamiętać życie.

Rainier marszczy brwi.

\- Śmierci, chciałaś powiedzieć, pani – poprawia z wahaniem.

Eimear kręci głową, zastanawiając się, skąd pojawiły się te słowa. Ale nagle wie, że musi je wypowiedzieć, bo z jakiegoś powodu są właściwe – objawienie dla nich obojga.

\- Nie. Nie śmierci, Thomie Rainier. Życia. Obawy. Marzenia. Życia.

\- Ale… - Rainier wpatruje się w nią, oniemiały.

Poczucie winy, to „coś można było zrobić", Eimear _wie_, jak to jest, bo sama tego doświadczyła. Wszystko było inaczej ale, och, Stwórco, wie doskonale. Bo nadal to czuje.

\- Boisz się – mówi cicho.

\- Jestem przerażony – przyznaje Rainier, wciąż patrząc na nią z tym dziwnym wyrazem oczu. – To… To nie wydaje się właściwe.

\- To nie naprawi przeszłości. Nic jej nie naprawi. Ale może to naprawi przyszłość. – I kiedy wymawia te słowa, co do których jest pewna, że nie są jej własne, czuje, że poruszają one jej serce.

Może tu nie chodzi o przeszłość. Może chodzi o przyszłość. Ponad wszelką wątpliwość jest to zbyt skomplikowane, by mogła to pojąć.

. . .

Rainier stoi na moście, łączącym wieżę z główną częścią twierdzy. Patrzy w dół, niepomny jej obecności, nawet, gdy Eimear pochodzi bliżej i zatrzymuje się obok niego.

Kiedy sama zerka w dół, widzi coś rozsypanego na śniegu i skałach. Kwiaty. Białe kwiaty.

Spogląda na Rainiera – na jego twarzy widać zamyślenie, a w jego oczach smutek, jakiś dawniejszy żal, jak fundament. Pytania krążą w jej umyśle powoli jak płatki śniegu wokół nich obojga, ale Eimear rozumie ten rodzaj smutku, więc o nic nie pyta.

\- To dla mojej siostry – wyjaśnia Rainier cicho, a jego szorstki zwykle głos jest miękki jak spadający śnieg. – Zachorowała i zmarła, gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem.

Eimear wczepia się palcami w kamienny mur, bo ta wiadomość nią wstrząsa. Zastanawia się przelotnie, czy widział wtedy twarz swojej siostry w twarzach tamtych dzieci…

\- Nadal widuję ją w snach – mówi Rainier i milknie, a jego milczenie jest ciężkie od bólu i wspomnień. – Wtedy, gdy… - urywa, ale musi kończyć tego zdania, bo oboje wiedzą, o czym mówi. – Przez moment widziałem jej twarzyczkę w ich twarzach. – Rainier głośno wciąga powietrze, a kiedy próbuje się opanować, jego oddech drży. – Nadal widuję to w snach.

Bez zastanowienia Eimear wyciąga rękę i dotyka jego ramienia, tam, gdzie jest blizna. Coś zaciska się w jej piersi; jego blizny są głębokie; nie ma surowszej kary niż jego własne wspomnienia.

Rainier patrzy na nią pytająco, zaskoczony tym dotykiem, jakby nie rozumiał, dlaczego to zrobiła. Eimear też tego nie rozumie; wie tylko, że rozumie ten rodzaj cierpienia, który zapada głęboko w serce i sprawia, że trudno jest żyć, to „można było, trzeba było coś zrobić", które go dręczy. To co innego, ich historie są inne. Ale emocje są podobne.

Przede wszystkim jednak Eimear rozumie ból po stracie kogoś tak bliskiego, że ma się wrażenie, jakby straciło się kawałek własnego serca, kawałek dzieciństwa, dopełniający obraz, niezbędny do życia, rozumie, bo tak czuła się, dopóki się nie dowiedziała, że Fergus przeżył wojnę. Dlatego w tej chwili, kiedy patrzy na twarz Thoma Rainiera, jedyne, co ma znaczenie to fakt, że widzi tam odbicie swojego dawnego smutku.

\- Niedaleko można znaleźć szarotki. Jakieś pół godziny drogi stąd – mówi powoli, bo te słowa przychodzą jej z trudem.

Trudno jest odkryć po raz pierwszy, że wreszcie dostrzegła w nim człowieka, _człowieka_, takiego samego jak ona, żywą istotę, ni więcej, ni mniej. Jeszcze trudniej jest jej przyznać, że traktowała go tylko jak pytanie, odpowiedź, problem, wiele rzeczy, ale nie do końca jak człowieka, a teraz to zawstydza ją tak, że jej policzki płoną rumieńcem, i jest wdzięczna za mróz, który to maskuje.

\- Możemy się tam wybrać, jeśli chcesz – dodaje.

Rainier jest zdumiony jej propozycją.

\- Dziękuję, moja pani – mówi wreszcie.

W jego oczach widać zadziwienie i uwielbienie, i ulgę. Widać w nich też zaskoczoną, nieskończoną wdzięczność.

. . .

Kwiaty wyglądają jak maleńkie gwiazdy, a w dotyku są miękkie jak płatki śniegu. To nie orchidee, ale i tak spodobałyby się Liddy. Thom patrzy na kwiaty, padające jak śnieg.

Lady Cousland stoi obok i także patrzy. Z wahaniem unosi bukiecik, który trzyma w rękach. Thom kiwa głową, a lady Cousland pozwala kwiatom opaść, rozkładając przy tym dłonie jak do błogosławieństwa.

Ona jest kwiaty, jasna i delikatna. Thom patrzy na nią i widzi w niej wszystkie ideały Straży, widzi w jej czynach echa legend, widzi, że choć jej serce pokryte jest bliznami, wciąż goreje współczuciem. Ona jest, myśli Thom, znakiem od Stwórcy. Dowodem na to, że nawet w mrocznym i brudnym świecie istnieje dobro i jasność, a dla niego to oznacza _wszystko_. Tym razem jest inaczej, niż było z Inkwizytorem, bo ona _wie_, wiedziała _cały czas_, a mimo to zaufała mu, dlatego tym razem jest inaczej – inaczej na tyle prostych, a jednocześnie tak bardzo skomplikowanych sposobów, że Thom nie potrafi nawet ich nazwać.


End file.
